


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Erection)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Hermione Granger - character, In Public, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (045 - Erection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Erection)

"Draco, stop." Hermione hissed at him as he moved close during the press conference. He rubbed his hips against her arse and she felt the thick length of his erection. He shifted and she bit her lip to hold back a moan as his cock pushed at the cleft between her cheeks. "I said stop," she murmured, but there was no true protest in her voice. Her body gave her real answer. She went to her toes and canted her hips back.

Draco settled his hands on her hips and rocked her against him. "Ever thought about doing this?" he whispered to her. His breath stirred the curls over her ear. His voice was low and tempting, and Hermione had to fight to keep her head from dropping onto his shoulder. She stifled a whimper when he pushed one finger between her shirt buttons to circle her navel. "Just like this. In a crowd, no one paying attention. I'll bet you've thought of it. Bet you've considered letting me have you like this."

Under the short Ministry cape draped over her shoulders, he palmed her breast. Hermione clutched his elbow and arched against his cock. "You--" She swallowed a groan. "Bastard."

"I know," he said with a soft laugh. "Want to duck out early?"

She turned her head enough to kiss his jaw. "No." She swayed her hips and growled in triumph when it was his turn to muffle a moan. "We're staying for the whole conference. Just. Like. _This_."


End file.
